wild_journeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsubasa Haiiro
Tsubasa Haiiro Date of Creation: 3/9/2019 Name: Tsubasa Haiiro (灰色翼) Age: 16 Aliases: Haihai-chan, Grey-chan Alignment: Neutral Height: 5'3" ft Weight: 100 lbs Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Class: Witch (Ashifta) (VMC Wizard) Personality Tsubasa Haiiro likes to act and talk like she is a cool delinquent type, though behind the mild belligerence commonly displayed by teenagers her age and her choice in apparel is a sparky young lady who enjoys chatting with people and learning new things. She is keen to keep up on the latest trends both within her social circle and in society in general, making sure that she remains fashionable within her particular subculture. Coming from a modern society, Tsubasa comes off as a germaphobe, neat-freak, and delicate noble when compared to others around her. Interests and Dislikes Interests: Socializing: Tsubasa enjoys talking, regardless of the subject. She spends a large amount of time on social media when she is not actively talking. Meat: Tsubasa enjoys a variety of foods, though meals featuring meat—especially beef—tend to be her favorites. Entertainment: Many of the forms of entertainment Tsubasa enjoys are unheard of in the world she is currently in, which saddens her when she wishes to talk about such topics. However, a good song, dance, comedy, story, and the likes will always catch her interest, and she will attempt to share such art with those around her. Aerobic Exercise: Hiking, running, swimming, and other similar activities are all good pastimes in Tsubasa's eyes. She makes sure to do proper stretches before practicing such activities. Dislikes: Fighting: Tsubasa is not a warrior of any kind and will attempt to evade being personally involved in combat if at all possible. She is afraid of being hurt. Natto: Tsubasa isn't particularly picky regarding her meals, though she stays away from fermented beans like the plague. Bugs: Insects, spiders, and other creepy-crawlies scare Tsubasa to no end. Anaerobic Exercise: Manual labor and strength-based tasks are too much for Tsubasa, and she will always defer to someone else to do them. Biography Tsubasa Haiiro was born in the city of Sapporo in the prefecture of Hokkaido in the country of Japan, where she spent her early years in the cold North. When she was around 8 years old, she moved to Tokyo when her parents got new work. Thereafter, her parents then became very busy with their jobs and spent very little time with Tsubasa, which nurtured discontentment towards the world of working adults within Tsubasa. As a result, Tsubasa sought to evade the boring corporate world by getting involved in youth culture, though as much as she wanted to enter the delinquent life, her fears of having no future have prevented her from committing to such an effort. This changed one day when she was presented with the chance to be cool in a game of chicken with cars, which she rose to attempt, figuring that she could simply calculate the exact moment to break to win. However, the day the race happened was rainy, and reduced traction with the road foiled her plan and sent her flying off a cliff. In the split second between the car falling and the car violently exploding upon crashing, time stopped for Tsubasa as the mysterious Aeons spoke to her, offering her a second chance at life if she would complete a certain task. Tsubasa accepted, and the then found herself in the new world, unharmed. Family and Friends Back on Earth, Tsubasa has a mother, father, younger brother, and younger sister, along with several friends from her school. In the new world, Tsubasa has chatted with many adventurers to date, considering most of them friendly acquaintances. She has a compsognathus familliar named Kyou-kun (恐くん). Enemies In the new world, Tsubasa has yet to make an enemy.